


Hold him close

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mentioned Tina Chen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Nines sleeps in the same bed as gavin for the first time
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Hold him close

It was a month after they got together that gavin had the guts to ask nines if he would move in with him, the android stayed over most nights anyway, but usually stayed on the couch doing whatever it was that nines did at night, even though he knew nines was around that didn't keep the nightmares away, so after a particularly hard night of not sleeping at all he plucks up the courage and asks something that nines hadn't been expecting "will you come in here tonight?" He grumbles between bites of egg, gavin could feel himself blushing as nines who was changing in the closet pokes his head out with a look of confusion. 

For a few awkward seconds gavin didn't look at his partner, what if nines thought he was going too fast or thought gavin meant something else completly? A hand on his shoulder brought gavin out of his spiraling thoughts, when he looked up he saw nines smiling down at him "I'd love that" he says gently as if sensing that gavin had started over thinking shit again, trying not to show how relived that small answer made him gavin nodded "alright, cool" he says with a slight smirk to make himself look way more confident than he actually felt. 

Neither of them spoke about it after that, just going through their daily routine that ensured that gavin had at least 2 cups of coffee before they even got to the precinct, Gavin knew nines did that on purpose so that he didn't snap at the mere thought of hearing connor's voice again. Their day was impossibly long, with hank and connor only just getting back into the swing of things at the dpd, the two of them were still helping out with android crimes on top of all their usual shit. They had only just gotten on top of all the paperwork that came with ada's case, gavin did half of it before giving it to nines to finish off, its just how they worked. 

Gavin knew he was low on energy half way through the day when tina tried joking around with him, only to get yelled at by the grouchy detective, he would have to text her later to make sure she knew he didn't mean it. By the end of the day he knew he was unbearable, even chris was avoiding him and that almost never happend, so when it was time to clock out gavin practically ran out the door, bearly waiting for nines to finish what ever the fuck he was doing. The car ride home was filled with both comfortable and uncomfortable silence, Gavin was happy to have this quiet time yet he wanted to talk to nines about anything and everything like they usually did.

When they got home nines disappeared into the kitchen, gavin had caught the back end of him mumbling about mac 'n' cheese, which was one of his favorite meals when he couldn't be bothered to cook, asshole made herself known as she screamed for food "yeah yeah, im doin' it" he says with a fond smile as he works around nines, who in turn watches him in amusement. Once the cat is happy and gavin has eaten and watched reruns of the office till he was practically laying against nines side, he decides to head to his room or at least shower and do the rest of his nightly routine, which is try putting off going to sleep for as long as possible.

Once all that shit was done he was suprised to see nines sitting against the headrest of the bed, for a few seconds he was confused until the android opened his mouth "would you still like me to stay with you tonight?" He asks carefully, looking as if he would spring up and be out of the room in seconds if gavin said no, but he smiled glad the terminator still wanted to be around him "of course tin can, wouldn't have asked other wise" he says trying his best not to laugh as he climbed into bed. He didnt lay down straight away though, he was trying to figure out the best way for the two of them to be comfortable. 

He eventually settled on leaning his head against nines' shoulder, he vaguely remembers doing this after a nightmare and it makes him smile slightly. One of nines' arms wraps loosely around him as the other hand finds its way into his hair, gavin knew that the android was curious about his hair so wasn't suprised by this, infact the slow carding fingers that some times brushed against his scalp relaxed him far quicker than holding the cat would have. Somehow they found them selves laying down, gavin wasn't sure when it had happend only that his head was now laying on nines' chest listening to his thirium pump whir quietly. With how much nines had been messing with his hair with the occasional "so soft" or "how is it this curly?" Gavin knew he would have trouble with his hair in the morning. 

But he found that he didn't give a shit, to be fair he had his hair messed with before, hank had done it a few times to piss him off after he became a detective but no one had ever done what nines was doing, it seemed that his partner was enjoying it just as much as he was, he had been doing this for over an hour now. Gavin looked up at him with a small smile and noticed that from the wrist down nines skin had retracted, his smile widened slightly "having fun there?" He asked in a teasing tone as he curled into nines' side, how he was so warm gavin would never know "i am, your hair is even softer like this" nines replies as he lets a few curls fall between his fingers with a soft chuckle. 

Gavin watched him fondly for a few seconds before moving his head back to where it had been before, the soft sound of nines' thrium pump combined with the soft, gentle fingers carding through his hair slowly sending him to sleep "night tin can" he says quietly as he drifts off "i love you" he mutters so softly that he didnt even know if he had actually said it, but nines heard it and he couldn't help the smile that appeared "i love you too gavin, more than you'll ever know" he whispers leaning forwards slightly to kiss gavins forehead gently. 

For the first time in years gavin slept through the night, not waking until his alarm went off the next morning.


End file.
